1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging according to the preamble of Claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging of this type is currently used, for example, for packing food products such as confectionery: pralines chocolates and the like. On this subject, see, for example, some of the packagings forming the subject of the International Models DM/033113 or DM/040299.
The aforesaid packagings are usually intended to contain one or several rows, possibly one layer above the other, of similar or different products.
Should the package house different products, it could prove advantageous to ensure that some productsxe2x80x94perhaps because they are considered especially select or attractivexe2x80x94can be made to stand out from the others. This can be achieved, for example, by using wrappings for these products of a color which contrasts with that of the other products.
This arrangement is not always possible to put into practice however. There are situations, for example, where the products one would like to stand out have traditional wrappers which it would be a mistake to alter only to draw attention to them in a mixed pack. The same argument may apply in a complementary manner to the wrappers of other products intended for such packaging.
In any case, the above arrangement does not solve the problem of how to make particular products to stand out when the package, generally a box, is not viewed in plan (that is from a perspective that is perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the plane of the row or rows of products) but from the side, with a fairly restricted angle of observation: typically, this situation occurs when the package is arranged on a shelf of a shop window or on a counter and is viewed horizontally or almost horizontally. It will be appreciated that this type of problem also arises in packs which contain products which are all the same.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide packaging of the type described above which is able to meet the requirements specified above, while avoiding the disadvantages described.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, by providing packaging having the characteristics claimed in the appended Claims.
In addition to providing an entirely satisfactory response to the requirements set out above, the packaging of the invention has the additional advantage that the characteristic lens formations of the packaging give a jewel-like effect, with reflected light creating an attractive sparkling effect which catches the attention of anyone looking at the packaging and the products contained therein.